1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for forming and exploiting gradients at the interfaces between components of a composite material as well as the composite material itself and devices which incorporate the material. In particular, the invention relates to a method for forming and exploiting magnetic gradients at the interfaces between components of a composite magnetic material and the magnetic composite material itself as well as devices which incorporate the composite material such as electrochemical systems and separators including fuel cells, batteries, membrane sensors, flux switches, chromatographic separations, and nonelectrochemical separations resulting in enhanced and modified flux and performance in those systems. The invention also relates to apparatus, methods of making, and methods of using composite magnetic materials and interface gradients for the separation of transition metals, both light and heavy, from other species and from each other.
2. Background of the Related Art
In the detailed description of preferred embodiments, it will be shown that interfacial gradients in properly prepared composite materials can be exploited to enhance flux in many types of electrochemical systems such as fuel cells, batteries, membrane sensors, filters and flux switches. Such interfacial gradients may also be exploited in separators involving chromatographic separations and nonelectrochemical separations including, but not limited to, separations of light and heavy transition metals and transition metal complexes. The heavy transition metals include the lanthanides and the actinides which have atomic numbers 58-71 and 90-103, respectively. First, however, the following discussion provides a brief overview of the current understanding of magnetic properties in composites. In particular, the discussion below summarizes the thermodynamic, kinetic and mass transport properties of bulk magnetic materials. These bulk properties of molecules in magnetic fields are fairly well understood.